


[Podfic] bandaids are useful

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kitten helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] bandaids are useful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bandaids are useful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725287) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Just Add Kittens; Dissociative Disorders; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDydDhzTktOd094WVU/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* hi guys, hope you're enjoying. love to hear from you. <3


End file.
